


Silver-Tongued

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Leia thrills her clan with her first word.  There's some disagreement on just what that word is.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Soft Wars [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 57
Kudos: 916





	Silver-Tongued

“Are they at it _again_?”

Echo grins. Sabé has a way of sounding both amused and disapproving simultaneously. It’s a gift.

“Still,” he corrects. “We paused for snacks, naps and changes then got right back to it.” He reaches out to tug her next to him and she collapses gracefully with a sigh of relief. Fives follows on her heels carrying the headdress and the pieces of the complicated collar she’d chosen for the senate today. He brackets her other side and drops her accessories on a side table, just gently enough that she won’t smack him for it.

“Skywalker dedication,” Fives proclaims. Everyone in the room hears his implied ‘bullheadedness’. Three glares in varying degrees of poison shoot his way.

“It is the _principle_ ,” Ahsoka sniffs.

“Yaya!” Leia shrieks.

“Soka!” Ahsoka responds immediately. “Soka baby, say Soka!”

“Yayaya!” Leia smacks the ground with every cheerful ‘ya’.

“She’s _clearly_ trying to say ‘dada’,” Anakin argues. In his arms Luke sits, quiet as usual but grinning gummily at everyone. Echo hasn’t seen many babies in his life but he thinks Luke might be _the_ happiest baby.

“There’s no obvious attempt at hard sounds,” Padmé cuts in. She attempts to sound dignified. Logical. “It’s obviously ‘mama’. Leia honey can you say mama?”

Leia babbles a crush of sounds and bangs both chubby hands on the carpet. On the floor around her, three supposed adults groan. Luke grins and claps. Echo grins and claps back at him.

“This is what you skipped the Galactic Senate for,” Sabé drawls. Padmé tosses her a perfectly prim look.

“Should I guess what vital discussions I missed?”

“Not a thing senator!” Fives says with far too much cheer. “The same folks saying all the same things as last time.” Sabé sighs, but doesn’t correct him.

“Well then,” Padmé says, and her point is made.

“Yaya!”Leia interjects. “Yayayaya _yaya_.”

“You’re killing me,” Ahsoka moans, filled with that Skywalker Drama. It’s been fun, Echo thinks, watching her grow from a weedy teen to a full fledged Drama Queen. She rolls and in a smooth motion steals Luke right out of Anakin’s arms. “Luke tell Leia she’s killing me.” She blows a raspberry on his tummy and he squeals and giggles. Happy to see her brother happy, Leia squeals too and merrily ‘yaya’s, all limbs flailing in all directions. Anakin leaps to catch her before she knocks herself over and prods her back to sitting.

“What if,” Echo asks and tries to dodge the sharp poke Sabé aims at his side in hopes of derailing him before he stirs the pot, “she’s actually trying to say ‘Leia’?”

The sour looks he gets from around the room are beautiful. “You are a _pest_ ,” Sabé hisses and pokes him again. Fives battlesigns ‘shots fired’. Someone Force-throws a pacifier at his head, even odds on who. Echo beams in the satisfaction of a job well done.

“ _Thank you_ for your input,” Padmé sniffs and pointedly turns her back on him. The dignity of the moment is ruined immediately as she tries again to get Leia to admit that her yayas are mamas. It devolves again into comfortably domestic squabbling, Echo or Fives prodding whenever it seems like it might be winding down, Sabé dozing between them.

Echo doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

* * *

**Later**

“Anakin,” Rex calls warmly when the man strides into his former Captain’s office. With one hand, Rex claps Anakin companionably on the shoulder, with the other he reaches out automatically to take Leia from Anakin's arms. Every member of the clan knows the Skywalker twins are basically Rex’s, he just sometimes lets their parents hold them.

“General,” he greets seriously and bounces her, a little toss that takes her maybe an inch or two from his hands before he catches her again. She’s still at the point where that’s her favorite game.

She squeals and claps. “Yaya!” she says.

Around the front office of Rex’s private security firm, vode1 look up, laugh and holler.

“ _Oya 2!_” They yell back at her.

“ _YAYA!_ ”

Rex laughs, and bounces her again. “Oya,” he agrees.

Anakin gapes. “What. Why. _REX_ _!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Brothers. Back  
> 2\. A phrase of encouragement or inspiration. Lit. 'Let's Hunt!'. Back  
> Oya Torrent!


End file.
